


Utak at Puso(k)

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ateneo de Manila University, Basketball, Boyfriends, M/M, UAAP, University of the Philippines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Masaya si Minseok at Jongdae na nanalo ang UP versus Adamson. That means pasok ang UP sa finals. Pero that also means maghaharap for championship ang schools nila. Cue the trash talk.





	Utak at Puso(k)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Big4AU 2.0 side story! Sobrang ikli lang dahil gusto ko lang siyang isulat pangtanggal ng feelings. LOL

Agad humiga si Minseok sa sofa pagdating na pagdating nila ni Jongdae sa condo. Pagod siya pero not the annoying kind of pagod. Kakapanalo lang ng UP from their do-or-die game with Adamson at pasok na sila sa Finals. Next game is versus Ateneo.

“Shet, di pa rin ako makapaniwala,” ani Minseok. “Di pa ako pinapanganak nung huling nag-Finals ang UP.”

“I’m honestly just as happy,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Pero kami na kalaban niyo next so I’m not 100% sure if I should be celebrating with you right now.”

Atenista si Jongdae and Minseok is fully aware of that. Agad siyang umupo. “Aba, aba. So nagyayabang ka na niyan?”

Napa-shrug si Jongdae habang kumukuha ng tubig sa fridge. “Not really. I’m actually trying to be humble you know.”

“Whatever.”

“Mahirap e. Lalo na kung lagi kaming nananalo.”

Natawa bigla si Minseok. “Tangina nito a. Bakit, alam mo ba bakit maroon kukay namin?”

Napataas ng kilay si Jongdae habang umiinom sa baso. “Ano?”

“Cause it’s the color of the dried blood of eagle.”

Tumayo si Minseok at lumapit kay Jongdae. “Witty mo,” sabi ni Jongdae sabay hawak sa pisngi ng boyfriend niya. “Kaso sorry, kami magcha-champion.”

Tumango-tango si Minseok. “Whatever. We’ll only know this Saturday kung saan papunta yang confidence niyo. Pero sa ngayon, can I get a celebration?”

Lalong lumapit si Minseok, nakadikit na ang sarili sa katawan ni Jongdae. Then he started grinding on him.

“Oy, excited?”

“Bakit, sino bang may sabing kayo lang ang may matapang na ibon?”

Tumawa si Jongdae at pinisil ng onti si Minseok sa tagiliran. Then hinalikan niya na ito.

Totoo nga. What's the point na mag-talo at magpa-yabangan sila kung in the end, sila sila rin naman ang magmo-MOMOL. In their case, however, they'll have than a MOMOL session. Because for sure, Minseok and Jongdae are going to get a ton of rounds shooting those balls.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yung mga banat nila, nakita ko lang din sa Facebook at Twitter. Mga witty na trash talk. So I don't really own them!  
> 2\. Good luck UP! Alam kong pader ang Ateneo pero walang susuko! #UPFight!


End file.
